Heaven's Gates
by Random Mongoose
Summary: The chains bound her body, but they could never bind her will. Hinata would make sure that their deaths were inevitable. Rated M for violence and character death. Has a happy ending. Hinata x Kiba


**Authoress' Note:**** This idea came to me when I was listening to Nickleback's Savin' Me, in which any case I do not own. This fic is very dark and angsty, very different from my usual humorous tastes…but as I said, I've been feeling angsty lately… This isn't a songfic, but you will notice a few lyrics that I borrowed scattered throughout this one-shot. I figured it made sense in the way that I'm using them.**

_Flashback…_except for sounds 

Narrating

"Talking"

_Random Saying:__ I'm not dainbramaged._

**Disclaimer:**** not MINE not MINE not MINE**

* * *

_Chink…chink…chink…_

It was just that one sound. It was the only sound that reverberated down the dark, ominous passageway. Other sounds were muted, as if they had no significance to the world. Only her chains screamed out into the silence.

_Chink…chink…chink…_

Her captors made no sound, slipping through the darkness with her. They flanked both of her sides, trailed in the back, and marched in the front; successfully surrounding her. She had no means of escape.

_Chink…chink…chink…_

It was not as if she planned to escape anyway. There was no reason to. No motivation. They had made sure of that.

They continued on down the cold stone corridor. The darkness seemed to swallow them up at every impending step, eating out the joy and happiness…devouring her light, warm existence. They were leading her to her death.

But that didn't matter.

_Chink…chink…chink…_

Nothing mattered anymore. Her emotions, her thoughts, her actions…her existence didn't matter in the slightest.

And that was because she was already dead.

No, her body was still functioning, her heart still beating. Her brain still sent signals telling her limbs to move. But there was no life residing within her.

The joy and happiness had vanished in an instant. In one moment, her entire world was enveloped in darkness. The warmth of her soul no longer ran through her blood, leaving it cold. She was empty. She was emotionless. She was numb. And she didn't care.

_Chink…chink…chink…_

Her once blissful life was left behind her. It was torn from her the moment she saw them. The moment she saw him.

_Hinata was out in the fields, a smile gracing her face as she plucked the new spring blossoms. Her thoughts were on a certain someone…one that she had recently noticed._

She shook her head ever-so-slightly, enraged at herself for her stupidity…for her ignorance. She had never noticed.

_This someone was always there for her. He took care of her when she got hurt, and he comforted her when the pressure of her family became too much. He had silently watched her, as she had silently watched another. And it wasn't until recently that she had realized that she reciprocated his feelings._

Hinata clenched her fists that were secured together by her chain-bound arms. It was her fault that their time together had been so limited, their love barely begun. And it was her fault that she wasn't there when he needed her.

_Chink…chink…chink…_

She blamed herself.

_She pulled a few more flowers out of the fresh earth and into her basket before getting up and dusting herself off. Lost in her own thoughts, she began to head back towards the village._

Hinata grimaced. Maybe if she wasn't distracted by her own silly musings, she would have heard the noise. She would've come sooner, and then maybe she could have done something.

_Chink…chink…chink…_

But she didn't.

_Nearing the gates, Hinata was jerked out of her thoughts as a scream pierced the air. Her blood ran cold as she realized that thousands more were resounding from within the village. She stood outside the wall, frozen as she heard her people cry in terror, together as an eerie echo that indicated the fore coming of death. Her village was being invaded, and the sounds of the battle clashed with the still morning air._

She had wasted precious time, just standing there listening to the destruction of her home…

_Her instincts finally kicked in, and in a rush of adrenaline she avoided the gates and jumped the wall altogether. Her basket lay forgotten, the flowers fallen._

_Recovering from her tremendous leap, Hinata looked up, her usually placid eyes wild with fear. The scene before her was burned into her consciousness, scarring her for life and shattering her homeostasis. _

Hinata would've taken a moment of silence for the devastation etched into her memory, but she pressed onward, stepping further into the darkness as her chains foretold her doom.

_The invasion wasn't a battle. It was a massacre. Smoke billowed from ransacked buildings, the walls torn down and blasted apart. Fire crept up the sides of most of the establishments, feeding on the construction the village put so much effort into. Trees were ripped out of the ground, mingling with the chaos. The branches reached for the clouds above, withering in the fire that devoured everything._

They reminded her of hands…desperate fingers reaching for help that was never going to arrive.

_Chink…chink…chink…_

And the worst part was the blood.

_It was splashed across the walls like some grotesque, demented piece of art. The crimson liquid dripped down from windows and steps, staining the beautiful earth with the ugly secret of death. It ran in rivers around the lifeless bodies from whence it came; bodies that were mutilated and maimed beyond all recognition. _

_Hinata could only stare in horror at the nightmare that shook her to the core, for it was no dream…it was indeed reality. The bodies invaded her vision, even when she shut her eyes. They were everywhere, and they were her people; people she knew and loved._

_Within moments, the young Hyuga had quickly accessed the situation using the now instinctual habits of a shinobi that were encoded into her nature through training. Weapons were flying everywhere, though none seemed to be directed at her just yet. Most of the foreign invaders were still occupied with subduing the remaining villagers…and that gave her just a moment to act._

Hinata was shoved out of her thoughts as she in person was shoved through a narrow corridor which led to a series of steps that spiraled downward into a deep abyss. A slight scowl crossed her face, betraying her countenance of emotion.

_Chink…chink…chink…_

She deftly removed the scowl from her features and started to descend the dark staircase, her chains clinking as she went.

_She darted through the wreckage, her blood pounding in her ears. She had to find him…she had to make sure that he was alive._

_She leapt over a toppled food stand and weaved in between people that were fleeing for safety. She vaguely felt someone roughly grasp her upper arm, but she ripped it away in a frenzied panic and continued running. A kunai narrowly missed her left ear and buried itself in the fallen tree beside her. To Hinata, it was as relevant as fly buzzing in her ear. At this point, her mind was focused on one thing only._

_She tripped over broken wooden planks and fell to her hands and knees. She pushed herself up and continued on, unaware of the crimson liquid flooding down her front, due to the puddle of blood she had stumbled into. Her search continued through a teary blur. People collided into her, nearly throwing her off her feet. She pushed back in anguish, frantic as the rest of them._

_She burst through the scattering crowd and stopped dead. There he was._

The staircase finally leveled out and Hinata was walking on even ground again. Her captors indolently resumed their surrounding positions. Hinata nearly smirked at their antics.

_Chink…chink…chink…_

They thought she wasn't a threat; she could sense their blatant amusement. They ignorantly denied the fact that she actually might be a danger to them.

And that was their mistake.

_Hinata was frozen to the spot, her eyes locked onto the man before her. He was alive._

_He was covered in scratches, thin trails of blood dripping down his tan skin. But he was doing more damaged than he received. Hinata watched as enemy after enemy launched an attack upon him, but he effortlessly rebounded the assault. She breathed a sigh of relief. _

_But her worry eased too soon._

_One hidden shinobi deftly slipped behind him, underneath his detection. Hinata was too late to scream as the coward stabbed a kunai into her lover's shoulder blade. He snarled ferociously, whirling about to deliver an attack, but at that moment more of the enemy assailed him. He was outnumbered, but he kept fighting, trying to throw them off. He struggled underneath their onslaught, roaring in fury as he tried to land a hit on any of them. They had him restrained now, digging their weapons into his flesh as he howled in rage._

_Hinata drew out her kunai and ran forward, but she was intercepted a few yards away from him. A rough hand grabbed her wrist and twisted it backwards, making her drop her weapon. She shrieked and curved around to punch him with her other hand, but he caught her arm and twisted both of them behind her back. She was helpless and unable to move as she was forced to face her lover again._

_She caught his eyes, and she nearly burst into tears at what she saw in them. His soul was bared before her, his emotional eyes telling her everything he could never say. Traces of rage were still evident, but guilt and sorrow had taken over his features. There was fear, fear of what was to come to him, and fear for her safety. But most of all, there was all the love in the world reserved just for her._

_All Hinata could do was watch in anguish, sobs racking her fragile body and reason crushing her strong will. Tears flooded down her face as she watched the bastards rip him apart. They tore him, his blood spattering the earth as the unforgiving steel bit into his flesh and destroyed his being._

_She screamed for him. She let out a tormented wail as his lifeless body hit the ground, her heart shattering in the process. _

"_KIBA!!!"_

Hinata lifted her head, lifting herself from her reverie. Cold fury burned in her eyes, her fists clenched. They had made the biggest mistake in keeping her alive.

They messed with the wrong kunoichi.

_Chink…chink…chink…_

She had no idea why they had kept her, and only her, alive. Maybe it was because she was a Hyuga. But that didn't make any sense. They slaughtered the rest of her clan; she was sure of it. They slaughtered the entire village.

When they brought her to the base, all Hinata could do was think…and remember. With her memories came regret. Deep down, she knew it wasn't really her fault, but being the solitary survivor of her home only left her in despair.

Where were all the shinobi? The Anbu? The Hokage? They must've been killed as well. The attack was sudden, unexpected. Relations with nearby nations were friendly; the enemy was obviously distant. Hinata didn't recognize the style of their clothes, or the varying weapons. So why did they decide to attack Leaf?

Hinata was terrified. This was an enemy that she knew nothing about. She was in unfamiliar territory. But the end result was the same either way. They were the enemy, and she was the captive.

When they got to the base, they threw her in a cell, like some wild animal. Hinata quietly accepted her surroundings. She didn't expect anything more. The iron bars held her body, but they could never hold her soul. And in that, she was free. She pondered her options while her grief plagued her mind. She was helpless, but she hasn't given up.

At one point in time, they must have decided that she would be of no use to them. They came with their wicked chains, the chains that exposed the fact that her time was up.

_Chink…chink…chink…_

And indeed, it was time.

This time, she would act before it was too late.

The troop finally stopped at a wooden door. Hinata watched with vigilant eyes as the shinobi in front twisted the handle and pushed open the entrance to her ruin. They entered swiftly and closed the door behind them.

The room they had entered looked very much like her cell. No windows shed light in the despairing room, and the stone walls emitted misery and desperation.

The enemy ninja in front (who she assumed was the executioner) sauntered up to the opposing wall and viewed the array of weapons before him, contemplating which would be best to end the girl's pathetic life. He lightly ran his finger along the blade of a magnificent scythe, a deranged look sparking in his eye.

Hinata took notice of the two shinobi at her sides and sensed the solitary one behind her. She glanced down at the heavy chain that bound her arms. Each arm was individually wrapped before being linked together. She delved into her memories one last time:

_Kiba laughing… tugging gently on her hair… Kiba with that mischievous glint in his eye when sizing up an opponent… Kiba giving her a toothy grin, the tips of his fangs poking out from between his lips…Kiba nuzzling her nose with his as he growled his gratitude; his love for her…and the passionate kisses to prove it._

And then…

_The wild look of terror in his eyes when he saw her in danger… his blood splashed across the dark earth as he fell… the sight of his ever loyal companion, his true best friend, slain in the dirt not five meters away._

Hinata felt the rage bloom within her body as she grieved for her lost loved ones. She looked up and gave a cold, detesting stare at her captors; the enemy that ripped her world away from her in the blink of an eye. And if she didn't do anything now, there would be others like her. Hinata couldn't let that happen.

They gave her life a devastating blow. Whether things were wrong or right…it didn't matter now. They had taken away all that she had known and she had fallen. She would never be the same. But now, _she_ would be the last one standing. She would show them exactly what she could be.

It happened in an instant.

Hinata forced chakra to surge through her arms, making them glow with a surreal effect. She wrenched them apart, slamming her arms into the stomachs of the captors at her sides. They doubled over, wheezing from the impact of her chain-covered limbs.

The captor behind her barely had a split second to react before the Hyuga threw her elbow backwards, smashing it into his face. She swiftly knocked them all off their feet with a low, sweeping kick executed in a 360 degree arc. They all hit the floor with a thud.

The executioner turned to the sounds of the scuffle behind him. Shock was evident on his face but for a moment when he took in the sight of his comrades keeled over on the ground, gasping for air. The Hyuga heiress stood calmly in the center, her eyes cold and calculating on her pale face as she stared him down. The broken chains were still separately wrapped around her arms and hanging down in two dark tendrils of steel, swinging slightly at her sides.

Whether in shock or fear, the only untouched enemy shinobi held back, observing the previously helpless prisoner with watchful eyes. Hinata narrowed hers and whipped around to land a not-so-gentle fist into a shinobi's ribcage, effectively cracking them. The other two assailants were on their feet again, rushing forward on a rash impulse to subdue their detainee.

Hinata effortlessly swung around in her delicate, dance-like fighting style, knocking one opponent in the jaw and using both of her fists to deliver a chakra-infused shove into the gut of the other. The latter was forced into the stone wall with a crash, blood spluttering out of his mouth as he slid down to the ground.

The former assailant took a moment to recover from the heiress's clout, and reached for a kunai behind him in his pocket pouch. Hinata perceived this slight movement and decided to use her constraints as an advantage. She veered her right arm around in a graceful arc, the metallic chain whistling through the air until it collided with its target. The chain forcefully smashed into her opponent's skull, resounding in a loud crack. The shinobi crumpled to the floor instantly.

The enemy whose ribs she had broken was still kneeled on the floor, staring up at her in shock and fear. The Hyuga's eyes observed him coldly for a moment before she delivered a devastating chop to the base of his neck. Life left him in an instant.

Hinata then turned to the only other occupant in the room: the executioner. While surveying her quick disposal of his men, the shinobi had subtly removed the deathly-crafted scythe from the wall, and now held it at the ready.

Hinata nearly laughed at his smug look of determination. Apparently, he thought that he was going to defeat her easily now that he had a weapon.

Wrong.

She had been through too much…no…_they _had put her through so much. They ripped her life away and destroyed her will to live. They had torn apart her home, her friends, her loved ones…that they did indeed. But there was no way in hell that she would lay down and die; to just let them get away with it. No, she was going to fight, even if it meant till her death…which, in this case, was a very strong possibility. And Hinata accepted that.

She didn't care about dying…as long as she could bring down as many bastards as she could with her. And with this resolution stated firmly in her mind, the pale-eyed beauty faced her opponent and fell into fighting position, ready to take on anything he threw at her.

The executioner stood quietly, contemplating an action for attack. Hinata struck before any decision had reached his mind. She pressed her palm into his shoulder, exerting her chakra into his own chakra ducts and rendering his left arm immobile.

The enemy took a sharp intake of breath before coming to his senses and swinging the scythe before him with all his might. Hinata had just barely reached her arm up in time, the sickle's blade screeching across the steel of her chains instead of slicing into her delicate flesh. She quickly repositioned her stance and assaulted her assailant's useless left side, using it to her advantage.

The clash raged on, although it only took a few minutes, it felt like an eternity with each opponent attacking and blocking. The clangs and shrieks of steel on steel echoed throughout the chamber. The sounds of their conflict didn't penetrate the silent corridor, acting as though it were mute. Some of the hits were successful, and others left open opportunities for the enemy, tipping the scale in favor for one or the other. However, a mere enemy nin could never stand up to a cold-blooded Hyuga in a deathly rage.

Finally, Hinata saw an opening and took it. The executioner rushed at her, swinging the scythe at full force with all the chakra he could muster. Hinata took her family's traditional stance and executed a now well-defined technique: Rotation.

The force of her assailant's onslaught was instantly rebounded upon him twice-fold. The sheer power blasted him backwards into the large assortment of weaponry, impaling his body on the protruding spikes and blades. He fell to the ground, deep gashes angrily running across his back.

The pure force of the impact caused the wall to tremor, loosening some of the weapons that were precariously placed upon the stone. The Hyuga heiress watched solemnly as the artillery fell upon her opponent, finishing him. She was still for a moment, silently observing the scene as his crimson life force seeped out from within his body, trickling towards her form.

Hinata had killed; coldly. It was cruel, a brutal murder of her own doing, caused by her own hand. And she felt no remorse. None whatsoever.

She turned and stepped over the bodies of her previous attackers, ignoring them as if they were pieces of driftwood. Entering the passageway, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Nonchalantly, she checked her injuries.

Her left cheek had been split open by a back-handed cuff, a thin trail of blood dripping down her chin. She wiped it away, unconcerned. The scythe had nicked her right arm, as the cloth was ripped and steadily staining red, but it was minor, and held no importance in Hinata's mind. Other than a few aches and pains, Hinata was ready to proceed.

The young Hyuga held her chains so that she would be able to sneak down the corridor stealthily. If she was going to take down an entire branch of an organization, she would rather do it in bits and pieces, and not all at once. After all, roughly fifty to one hardly seems fair.

Keeping to the shadows, Hinata subtly made her way through the enemy nin's lair, silently taking lives as she went. She discovered that the chains were useful in choking her enemies in suppression. Other opponents only took a chakra-infused fist to the heart, and that took care of most.

After wandering the maze-like corridors of the enemy's base for what seemed like hours, Hinata finally found an executive office. Her back pressed against the wall, the young Hyuga listened for movement within.

And she discovered plenty.

Hinata grimaced. Taking out small branch leaders wouldn't stop the entire organization, but it would definitely deal a heavy blow. And that, she concluded, was better than nothing. So, taking a deep breath, Hinata gathered her emotions and walked into the room.

"…and now that Konoha has been demolished, we shall go ahead and sabotage the Mist as planned. Colonel Hishuki will lead a small scouting party towards Sand and gather information. This includes Uritabi, Yamoko, Tonishi, Sema-"

The branch leader cut himself off from his listing of orders, staring up at the new arrival. All the other ninja in the room turned their heads in unison to look at the abrupt intrusion. Hinata stood in the doorway, calm and cold. Her eyes pierced the face of every shinobi in the room, marking them in her mind for quick termination.

Even if she had to do it one by one, she would take them all down. There were no other options her book; there would be no survivors.

These enemy shinobi were far better warriors than the ones that she had defeated by far. They were skilled, agile, and quick to think and act on battle sequences in less than a moment's notice. But Hinata still proceeded, determined.

A chakra-infused punch sent one of her assailants flying to the opposite wall. Two more opponents took his place. The Hyuga cleared them with a high roundhouse kick. Quickly assessing her situation, she continued her onslaught and sought more targets. She swung her left arm, causing the chain to whip through the air and wrap around the neck of a shinobi who had tried to distance himself. Hinata yanked hard, and brought her fist up to meet his face. A loud crunch indicated that she had broken through his skull, mutilating his countenance. He dropped to the floor, additional to at least six others that Hinata had managed to get her hands on.

Although she was doing very well on her own, the fact that she was outnumbered was still apparent. Several gashes were already blossoming her attire with blood. A few senbon needles stuck out randomly, barely missing the intentioned vital spot. Variations of weapons were coming her way, and Hinata barely had enough reaction time to avoid them.

A slew of kunai were thrown towards her right. She quickly changed positions, trying to avoid the blitz. Successfully, some missed her completely, and others hit her chain-protected arms. But a few managed to scrape her body, ripping her clothes and slicing the skin. Hinata was faintly aware of a slightly serious slash on her neck, the blood dripping down her collarbone. It was close to vital spot, and much too close for her comfort.

Her assailants noticed the slight success of this battle tactic and launched another set of weapons; this time shuriken. But this time the Hyuga heiress was prepared. She wielded her chains in front of her, deflecting most of the sharp objects and occasionally rebounding some back. Moving with the momentum of her chains, she continued to swing and eradicated several more shinobi.

By now Hinata had massacred more than roughly half of the occupants in the room. Blood was splattered across the walls, the crimson liquid leaking down in tiny rivers. It also covered the young Hyuga's makeshift weapons, coating the steel to give the chains a surreal, demonic effect. In fact the life force was everywhere, splashed across Hinata's features and sprayed onto the remaining enemy. She had never seen so much blood in her life. But that fact didn't seem to register as revenge was the only thought possessing her mind at this moment.

And so she continued mercilessly.

Within the hour, Hinata was left standing with only three other occupants in the room; all the rest were at their feet, slaughtered. Blood now gushed in pools around the area, the sickly, copper scent invading Hinata's nostrils, but she paid no heed. She slowly advanced upon her last victims, stepping on the corpses that littered the floor; the remains that died by her vengeful hand.

A tall, black haired kunoichi stepped forward, swinging a double-bladed axe recklessly in her overriding terror. Hinata caught it with one hand, staying her limb and manipulating the chain to wrap around the kunoichi's neckline. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as Hinata snapped her neck without a moment's hesitation. She fell limp in the chain's clutch, and the young Hyuga flung her body out of her line of vision as carelessly as if tossing a ball.

The next victim to die was a burly teen around her age, his stubborn young pride a major fault that aided his early demise. His amateur experience and rash impulsiveness lost him the battle before it even started; even with his undying loyalty to his organization.

He held a poison-tipped katana in each hand, the blades glinting maliciously. He quickly swung one in Hinata's direction. She raised her arm and the chain protected her flesh once again, grating against the lightweight metal of the young boy's weapon. She wrapped the chain around his other arm and twisted it so that she had both of his limbs locked behind him, the katanas now in no dangerous position. The rugged teen struggled against her binding grip, but the more he struggled, the less he noticed Hinata's subtle movements of repositioning his swords towards his own essence.

With a sudden jerk, the boy stopped resisting immediately, shock blooming across his features as he stared down at his blades, which were viciously protruding from between his ribcage. They gleamed a bright crimson, as did his uniform. He convulsed slightly, the deadly poison racing through his veins towards his vital vessels. Within seconds, his body fell to the floor, still twitching sporadically.

And then there was one.

Hinata then turned to the only other person left alive; the branch leader. He observed her features, his eyes holding no pity or fear. They merely perceived a challenge. The executive nodded, pulling a kunai out of his pouch and slowly forming a battle stance.

Hinata stared him down. He was the last obstacle; the only one left of this particular operation. If she killed him, then she would have successfully stopped another invasion, another massacre that would have destroyed and ruined the lives of many. If she killed him, then her fallen village would have been given justice. She would have extracted her exact revenge. Both drives merged, and soon Hinata couldn't tell the difference anymore. All she could rely upon was the sole fact that she had to eliminate him.

Her pulse quickened; she could feel the stream of blood run down her neck. All of her cuts, scrapes and gashes were throbbing. She was weary, and trembled for a moment. Her body had taken its toll, yet it had one more battle left to fight. She must do all that she could.

Hinata clenched her fists around her bloodied chains, steadying herself for one more struggle. And then there would be peace.

He darted forward and feinted left, turning on his heel at the last second and switching to the opposite direction. Hinata lashed out a chain to stop him, but it whistled through the air, missing her target. The executive managed to reach his kunai out to the Hyuga's shoulder and lightly scrape the material of her attire before his arm was knocked away. Hinata staggered back. She couldn't afford to use her Byakugan; her chakra was depleted enough as it was. Instead she focused on the placement of her enemy's vital internal organs without using her bloodline trait.

The Hyuga heiress stiffened back into position as her assailant rushed her again, this time a forward attack. She blocked the swipe using her arm, and then manipulated the chain on her other limb to wrap around the shinobi's ankle. She yanked him off of his feet, his back hitting the blood-splattered floor. It was a surprise move, but he recovered quickly and aimed a slash towards her open thigh. Hinata gasped as she felt the cold metal slide through her skin, slicing it as if it were butter. On impulse, she shot her other leg out and kicked her opponent with enough force to send him flying towards the far wall.

The young Hyuga grit her teeth as she felt her injured leg quake; he had hit a vulnerable area, near her knee. She felt her blood slip down into the junction of the joint and winced. She wouldn't be able to put most of her weight on this limb for long. She had to be quick and decisive with her battle techniques.

While Hinata was assessing the damage, the branch leader had picked himself up from the ground, the hair on the back of his head matted with his own blood. The knock against the wall nearly made him go unconscious, although the action itself wasn't intentioned that way. He pulled out another kunai, so that he had one in each hand. He was as stubborn as she, and was determined to lead her to her death.

They held eye contact but for a second before coming at each other again, the metal screeching as they clashed. The motions were all a blur; both the blows of the kunai and the lashings of the chains were directed and redirected at an almost impossible speed to keep track of. As the minutes ticked by, they grew weary, both opponents starting to lose precision and accuracy, as well as their defense. After a period of time, both stopped to pant heavily.

Hinata was barely standing, her battered form shaking with exhaustion as well as blood loss. Her vision was starting to go hazy, her fingers slipping on the grip of her chains. Her enemy wasn't faring any better, crimson liquid dripping from nearly every orifice that was exposed.

Hinata instinctively knew that she didn't have much time left; she had to finish him soon. But she barely now had the energy to remain standing. As a last resort, Hinata dragged her mind back to her tragic memories. It was like a film running through her head; all she could see was Kiba being ripped to shreds, the image reeling through again and again, the same scene over and over. Her love torn away from her, destroyed.

Her passion fueled her rage, and her wrath gave her the energy that she never had before. She leapt forward in a shriek of fury, striking her opponent who was too slow to react in time. She wrenched the razor-sharp kunai from his bloody fingers, nearly slicing off her own in the process. One slipped and dug into her wrist, but she ignored the blood pouring from her split artery. Hinata stabbed the kunai into the shinobi, ripping and tearing his flesh apart. If she wasn't so enraged, she would've been surprised by how easily the steel bit into his dirty skin, breaking him apart like jagged puzzle pieces. She was screaming now, with tears running down her face as she continued to mutilate him.

Life had long left his body before Hinata finally dropped the kunai at her sides, her body heaving. She collapsed to the ground, in the center of her self-made bloodbath.

She had done it; she had avenged her home…as well as her loved one. Her eyes slid shut, the happy memories flooding back. But she snapped them open again, realizing that she yet had more to do.

With all the energy she could muster, Hinata staggered to her feet and headed towards a blood-soaked desk residing in the corner. Her eyesight was fading quickly, so the young Hyuga blindly searched for all the papers and files scattered on the desk, and ripped them to shreds when she found them.

She heavily leaned on the desk, her life slipping away. It was a tough effort to stand up straight again to unwind the broken chains from her arms; there was no way that she would die a prisoner.

As soon as they clanked to the floor, Hinata fell back onto the desk, spread-eagle. The swirling darkness soon blanketed the sight of the cold stone ceiling, and Hinata's fingers unconsciously gripped the edge of the wooden desk. Her body had gone numb and her skin turned deathly white, sharply contrasting to her blood streaming steadily out of her body.

Her eyes closed, Hinata could feel herself take several heaving breaths. It was odd, that she still willed to live even if she had nothing left to live for. But, reasonably, she figured that she lived her life's purpose. She experienced love, even if it was only for a short while, and she had fought for it. She had saved the lives of countless others, even if no one ever knew. And while her body was aching to stay in this world, Hinata was prepared to experience the next.

The darkness didn't seem so black and scary anymore…it seemed to be glowing a pale, comforting white. And she saw him, smiling that wolfish grin at her, with the one fang protruding over his lip and his eyes sparkling with affection.

Her body took one more shuddering breath. She would be with him soon, and all would continue on in the world.

She smiled, drifting off to meet him, waiting for her at heaven's gates.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**** And there you have it. This would be my first one-shot, first angst/tragedy/action/romance thingy, and 2****nd**** story. I'm surprised that writing it came so easily, as I'm a very humorous person. But I've been feeling kind of angsty lately, and wanted to write something that would make me cry. I highly doubt that anyone did, b/c I didn't, but I hope that you guys at least liked it.**

**And so, if you liked it…leave a review and say so. And if you hated it…leave a review telling me why. Constructive criticism is eagerly welcomed.**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank Overfrozen, who was in the back of my mind telling me to continue when I felt like giving it up. I hope you liked this! I'd also like to thank my friend Alissa, who also kept bugging me so that I'd write it sooner. Also props to Twilight In My Eyes, who was eager about my many random ideas. Thank you, you guys are the best!**

**Onward to the next idea**

**R.M.**


End file.
